


Kink #9

by Perfica



Series: The Kink Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink #9

Once a town or city reaches a certain size, businesses that aren’t usually classified as ‘mainstream’ pop up to take care of niche markets.

The Back Door club was one such business. Wizards of a certain persuasion used the premises to meet other wizards of the same persuasion. The fact that the goings on occurring there would cause average Wizarding folks hair to curl was beside the point. The men that frequented such establishments knew this was a place where no holds were barred and all secrets were kept. Discretion was more than just a word; it was a way of life.

The last time Severus Snape had been to the Back Door club, or any other club like, was over ten years ago. It wasn’t that he was offended by what occurred – hell, he’d been an active participant once he’d found out about their existence – it was just that; as one matured – and responsibilities set in, a gentleman must put away his flights of fancy and concentrate on his work and his life.

Which didn’t explain what he was doing there tonight.

He had a feeling that a certain young Wizard, whose name and face was immediately recognisable by anyone who was able to read or listen to the wireless for the past twenty years, would be attending said club tonight.

And Snape wanted to see it happen.

He purchased a drink (watered down), found a corner booth to sit in (sticky) and scanned the crowd. The club was full – nubile young men garbed in sparkly finery mixed between mature specimens like himself – sensibly dressed, but with a spark in their eyes that betrayed their desires just as obviously as the younger men’s glistening torsos.

The stage lit up, and the crowd immediately hushed. The fun was about to begin.

The compere, a showy man with a hairstyle reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockhart at the height of his fame, stood under the spotlight.

“Welcome my friends. As always, it is a pleasure to see so many of you here on this night of nights. Without further ado, let us meet the contestants!”

The crowd roared at the pronouncement, and Snape shifted slightly in his seat, making sure he could clearly see the stage.

Five young men paraded out onto the stage and arranged themselves into a semicircle. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled as the men displayed themselves unselfconsciously. All were fine physical specimens – skin tones ranging from cream to tan to bronze; legs long, thighs firm, chests bare and oiled.

And each wore a tight, white pair of underpants.

They stretched their arms and twisted their shoulders, displaying their wares to the appreciative men in the audience, who were already betting on who would be the winner.

Snape bit his lip. Such lovely young men. So delightfully displayed. So eager.

“And of course, what would our competition be without a judge?” the compere asked.

Again, the crowd showed their pleasure by cheering loudly. It was a point of honour to be chosen as judge – not every man was asked, and those that were only held the honour for one night. Snape had watched many a competition in his time, and had had the pleasure of being the judge on one occasion.

He still thought of the experience fondly.

“Now as you know, it will be up to the judge tonight to select our final winner. It is entirely up to the judge how the winner will be selected. It is entirely up to the judge what he does to or with the winner. Or with all of the contestants later,” the compere said with a knowing leer.

The crowd roared – most of the time, they were able to watch the judge ‘reward’ the winner. Sometimes, an eager judge would reward all the contestants. Even the audience went home happy on those nights.

“Gentlemen. It is with the very utmost pleasure that the Back Door introduces our judge for the evening – HARRY POTTER!”

The crowd went ballistic. A chant started – “Harry! Harry!” The contestants grinned and flexed.

Snape’s hand tightened its grip on his glass.

Harry Potter walked onto the stage, blinking owlishly under the bright lights. The compere shook his hand enthusiastically and pushed him to the front of the stage, where the crowd whistled and yelled out encouragement. Harry looked slightly stunned at the adulation, but mildly pleased. He licked his lips.

Snape finished off his drink and slammed his glass onto the table with a bang.

The compere left the stage and Harry turned his attention to the semicircle of half-naked men behind him. The lovely young specimens stood provocatively, slightly jutting out their hips.

That their erections were outlined against the near see-through material was just a bonus.

Harry smiled and walked in front of them leisurely, like a general reviewing his troops. He trailed his fingers lightly across their chests, down their sternums, brushing against their hair, getting a feel for the oil that left them glistening under the bright lights.

He stopped in front of contestant number five – a wizard with short blonde hair and elfin features, who swallowed visibly in Harry’s presence. Harry smiled and allowed his hand to drift downwards, ghosting over the man’s tight package. The wizard swallowed again and bit back a moan as Harry’s hand tightened.

Harry nodded, thanking the wizard for his time.

He moved onto contestant number four. The wizard was not much taller than Harry, but fairly rippled with muscles. Harry moved behind him. Snape could just see the faint scar on his forehead above the contestant’s shoulder as his hands disappeared. From the movements of the contestant, it was obvious his arse was being squeezed. The contestant let out a shaky laugh and Harry winked at the audience.

Harry stood in front of contestant number three, running his hands up and down the dark-skinned wizard’s chest, plucking at the small, golden ring piercing his nipple. He whispered something in the contestant’s ear and the wizard nodded furiously. With a quick bite of his neck, Harry moved on.

Contestant number two was cocky. As soon as Harry stood in front of him, he put his hands behind his head and stretched, putting his body on further display. Harry looked back over his shoulder – the audience egged him on with cheers, slapping their hands against the floor of the stage. Harry chuckled and moved to the wizard’s side, trailing his hand down the man’s pleasantly hard torso. He let his fingers linger on the waistband of the pants. The noise doubled. With a grin, he slipped his hand into the man’s pants. The crowd groaned in ecstasy.

If anyone in the crowd had turned away from the spectacle to look at Snape, they would have seen a gritted jaw and hard eyes. A growl reverberated in his chest as Harry’s hand moved up and down, distending the white fabric. The contestant shamelessly pumped his hips.

With a chuckle, Harry removed his hand and leant up to kiss the man. It was disgusting – Snape could see their tongues from his seat. He left the booth and skirted around the edge of the dance floor, hiding in the shadows but still able to see the display.

Harry pulled his mouth off the man’s lips, his cheeks tinged pink. The contestant said something that made him blush even deeper.

As Harry approached the last contestant, the walls of the club fairly shook with excitement. Contestant number one was bronzed and lean, smooth-skinned and athletic. As he stood with his feet slightly apart, the spotlight focussed on his rather obvious tattoo. The dark green snake’s tail curved around his ankle, its body meandered up his thigh until its head rested underneath the waistband of his underpants. The wizard pulled the band down slightly, showing the snake’s forked, red tongue which flickered just on the edge of his pubic hair.

After staring at the tattoo, and seeing the challenge in the contestant’s eye, Harry dropped down to the ground. His pink, wet tongue licked the man’s ankle, causing the snake’s tail to twitch. The crowd panted as Harry’s tongue traced the body of the snake up the man’s thigh, slowly moving up, up, up until he came to the snake’s head. The contestant pulled the waistband aside and Harry traced the head with his nose, his eyes closed. When he reached the snake’s tongue, he whispered.

The crowd screamed as the snake and Harry’s tongues touched.

That was it. That was enough.

Without a thought to his own dignity, Snape leapt onto the stage, pulling Harry up by the arm. The sudden movement caused Harry to stumble into his chest. As the crowd watched in astonishment, Snape and Harry disappeared.

 

#####

 

They Apparated to a spot just outside of Hogwarts’ boundaries. Snape pulled Harry behind some trees and pressed him to his knees.

“So, you like to show off, Mister Potter?” the Professor said angrily, pulling his robes out of the way. “Don’t let me be the one to stop your enjoyment.”

In the dark and quiet, on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, Harry Potter sucked Severus Snape’s cock. It was fast and almost brutal, the older man thrusting into Harry’s mouth while the younger wizard held on bravely to his hips.

It was swift and nasty, the blowjob equivalent of a quick fuck against the wall. Before long, the frustration Snape had been experiencing all night transcended into pleasure as Harry’s talented, snake-beguiling mouth sucked at him expertly and he came with a roar, sending sleepy birds screeching and flying from their perches.

Harry sank back onto the ground, wiping his chin. “I thought you said you wanted to see what I looked like with other men?” he asked, a bit breathless.

Snape crouched beside him. “I was wrong. You belong to me,” he growled.

“Excellent,” Harry said with a smile, offering up his come-stained lips to be kissed.


End file.
